littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Clive Handforth
Clive Handforth is a character that appears in LittleBigPlanet 2 and briefly in LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home. He is the Creator Curator of The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow. Appearances ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' Clive owned The Factory of a Better Tomorrow, a place where he and his co-workers printed calendars and built huge spaceships. Things were rather well for them until the factory was invaded by The Negativitron He is first seen in a portrait in Da Vinci‘s Hideout, which depicts him with Avalon Centrifuge and Dr. Herbert Higginbotham graduating from school. When the player arrives in The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow, he is seen sitting in a can, and then proceeds to tell the player how he ended up in the situation he is in. He then tells the player to rescue all of the Sackbots held captive. Aiding Sackboy and making him company through most of The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow, and then joins him in his trip to Avalonia. When Huge Spaceship crash lands on Avalonia, Clive is sent by The Alliance to go with the player to Eve's Asylum to find Dr. Higginbotham. Soon, he meets up with the rest of The Alliance and joins amongst them to defeat The Negativitron. As creativity is welcomed back to the imagisphere, he and the rest of the Alliance head on a journey back to Craftworld. ''LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home'' Clive makes a comeback in LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home as the Creator Curator of the second level and the survival challenge it's tied to. He explains to Swoop that the factory was on lockdown until the power was restored from both sides of the place. He is later seen at the party welcoming Sackboy, Toggle, OddSock and Swoop back to Craftworld. Profile Appearance He has a blue calendar head, a half dark blue and half white eraser body and bent paper clips as limbs. He has hands and feet made of blue paper. His original appearance included more cartoon-ish eyes and a longer, bushier mustache. Personality Constantly gloomy and depressed, Clive is pessimistic to a fault. He can be melodramatic, and is always complaining about something or other. Despite this, Clive is the most ”normal” of the Alliance members. He is very perceptive, with the other Alliance members being too crazy or naive to spot a simple flaw in a plan. In the end, during the battle against The Negativitron, he performs an act of bravery by confronting the giant vacuum cleaner, evidencing his development. Trivia *He has a Lancastrian accent. *His facial animation is similar to that of stop-motion or a flip-book, with the style of flipping pages. *In Full Metal Rabbit, after you've been informed that the Alliance is trapped in a force field, one of the evil sackbots, or meanies say, "Your friends are dead meat and dead...calendars!", referring to Clive's calendar head. *In the final battle against the Negativitron, he drives the bounce pad platform in the 2nd stage along with Avalon. Gallery General Clive_Handforth.jpg Concept oldclive.jpg|Clive's original design cliveworried.png|Clive looks worried, however this is his default emotion. dfgberfg.png|Concept Art for Clive where he appears to have different Design as him being a stack of stick notes. Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Characters Category:Creator Curators Category:Alliance Members Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Category:Voice Acted Characters Category:Story characters Category:Male Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home